


三十张画像

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 本子解禁 不做预警啦感觉没啥要预警的~是一个又惨又好笑还有bug的故事。但是真的很好笑。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 2





	三十张画像

1  
莱昂纳多在整理出门写生的画具。铅笔和速写本，还有一些有的没的。他常背的那个棕色帆布包已经很旧了，从大学一直用到现在。莱昂纳多犹豫片刻，最终还是背上了那个软塌塌的布包，速写本的硬壳把布料撑出一角硬邦邦的凸起，又硬邦邦地抵着他的后背，这很不舒服，但熟悉的令人安心。他戴上一顶红色棒球帽，好压下翘起的金发。他在出门前最后看了一眼镜子。双肩包和棒球帽让镜子里的脸看上比实际年龄小上几岁，即使他还留着胡子，脸颊上散布着零星雀斑。漏出帽边的金发有些乱，他随手抓了一下，然后关上工作室大门。  
他顺着阿诺河的流向一路向前，阳光刺破云层，河面泛着细碎的金光。沿街有艺术家，意大利特产之一，大多都带了挂着大大小小的风景画的木板，吸引顾客的同时方便售卖作品。浪漫之都、艺术之地，佛罗伦萨总不会缺少艺术家和欣赏艺术的人，幸而他也是其中之一。  
莱昂纳多在桥栏上找了个位置，背朝阿诺河面向人行道，阳光让他的后背和后脑勺都微微发汗——今年的夏天在他意识到之前就气势汹汹地冲到了面前，能闻到树叶与河水在阳光下蒸腾出的味道。  
速写本首先被掏出来抱在怀里，帆布没了支撑，软塌塌地贴着粗糙的石面，铅笔橡皮则被放在帆布包旁边。这点行头比其他艺术家的东西少得多，让他看起来更像个初学者，或是绘画爱好者。  
当然，只要你看过他的作品就不会这么想了。  
莱昂纳多不很在意别人眼中的自己是什么形象，他热爱用画笔记录和描绘万物，但兴趣不是全然都放在绘画上，机械、物理、数学、甚至还有音乐，实际上他能在任何自己感兴趣的领域做出一番事业——如果他不是那么三分钟热度。  
但是好心且温柔的画家也从未拒绝过他人的请求，一个冰淇淋或是一杯咖啡就能同莱昂纳多换来一张没有署名的速写。  
“签名的要贵得多。”他曾开玩笑般解释。

游客熙攘，他随意地找着速写目标。上周他画一个漂亮的中国姑娘，有着齐肩的黑发和玛瑙般的黑眼睛，这让他印象深刻。或许今天能找到个中东模特，他想画个有浓密胡须的中年男人。街景也很好，树叶缝隙漏出来的光斑让建筑变得有趣起来。于是他把下巴抵在速写本上，看着细碎的阳光在石块上缓慢滑过。  
“嘿，你是画家吗？”  
一个年轻的男声，莱昂纳多抬起头，一个年轻男人。英俊非凡，他想。纵使笔下诞生了许多被盛赞为天使容颜的脸庞，莱昂纳多依旧惊叹于对方的英俊——他几乎能担住所有和美男子有关的词语。五官浓郁立体，有着微卷的棕发和明亮的棕色眼睛。一道伤疤刻在他嘴唇右边，淡粉色，比周围的皮肤浅上几个度。莱昂纳多忍不住去猜测那条疤痕的由来，一个意外，或是别的什么，可能是男孩子间的斗殴。这个男人看起来不是个安分守己的人——有着这样一张脸的男人生活不可能平淡无奇。无论如何，他想，这条疤痕的存给这张英俊面孔添了一分性感。  
“我算是一个画家，”莱昂纳多回过神，他随意地用铅笔点点纸张，“你想要一张铅笔画吗？”  
“我自己的画像。”  
“一杯咖啡，或者双球冰淇淋，随便什么口味，换一张你的画像。”  
“划算的交易。”男人笑起来，这让他的气场骤然温和了下来，他冲莱昂纳多眨眨眼，转身向街边的咖啡店走去，“等我一会。”  
画家不确定他是不是在和自己开玩笑，这个英俊的男人看上去不是冲着画来的，他的行为举止更像是一个意味深长搭讪，调笑和示好都在可接受范围内被拉到最高。但他也没什么损失，一杯咖啡换一张画，画家总归要画画的。更何况这个男人挺对自己胃口，不论是做为绘画模特还是搭讪对象。想想他的英俊脸蛋和明亮的眼睛，你从模特中也鲜少能找到这样英俊生动的面孔。  
莱昂纳多下意识低头整理了一下自己，虽然也没什么好整理的地方，最多是把衣角的褶皱拽平。他穿着件宽松的卫衣和牛仔裤，还有双半新的运动鞋，不出错也不出挑。莱昂纳多有些懊悔，他有更好的衣服可以穿出来，只是写生时他习惯让自己舒适并且不引人注意。  
男人回来的很快，连带着端着两杯咖啡，把它们放到画家身边后他也坐到了桥栏上。现在他们之间隔着两个冒着热气的纸杯。  
“介意先让我喝完它吗？”男人开口询问，这更像一个陈述句，但莱昂纳多意外地没有感受到冒犯。他拿着纸杯小口啜饮，莱昂纳多闻到咖啡里浓郁的奶香。他没有看向画家，只是盯着正前方的街道和行人，神态自若，两条长腿不安分地晃来晃去。  
莱昂纳多眯起眼看他，这更像搭讪了，他清楚那种常用的套路，借个由头聊聊有的没的，再互相留个联系方式，最后多个男朋友或是床伴。他没有掩饰自己近乎打探的目光，哪怕对方转过头他也没有移开视线。  
如果你真的想找个床伴，他在心里嘀咕，你找错人了，即使你有一张漂亮脸蛋。  
“艾吉奥，你想知道的话。”  
艾吉奥冲他勾起嘴角，如果这是伪装，莱昂纳多在心底感慨，那么艾吉奥一定是个优秀的演员，他的英俊脸蛋和标准身材足够撑起一部剧情乏味的商业电影。  
“莱昂纳多。”  
他举起咖啡，和艾吉奥隔空碰杯。他们就着天气和风景聊了几句，发现彼此都对今年夏天的提早到来感同身受。  
艾吉奥仰头吞掉最后一点咖啡，然后从桥栏上跳下来，马尾和发绳起伏，在空气里划出一个好看的弧度。莱昂纳多意识到这个男人——艾吉奥——身手矫健，当他从高处一跃而下时，就像一只大猫优雅地从枝头落到地上。  
“倚墙？或者你有自己的想法？”画家依旧坐在桥栏上，这要他仰头才能看着清对方。铅笔习惯性地点着下巴，莱昂纳多迅速构思了几个构图，但没有哪个能让他完全满意。艾吉奥看起来轻松得多，他已经走到了墙边，正在端详哪个位置更合适。他套着件宽松的白T恤，和普通到不能再普通的牛仔裤和运动鞋，挥动手臂时能看出锻炼得当的线条，这一切都让画家忍不住要给他找个可以勾勒出肌肉轮廓的姿势。  
“听你的，靠着墙挺好的。”艾吉奥随口应付，看上去他终于找到了自己满意的位置。他低下头，上半身靠上墙面，右脚点地左腿弯曲，后脚跟抵上墙面的一块凸起。最后他猛然抬起头，直直盯着画家，莱昂纳多惊醒般抱起速写本，即使根本原因是一直盯着对方被识破后的心虚，在那一瞬间他依旧觉得自己是被雄鹰盯上的猎物。  
“这个动作很好，不要动。”他磕磕绊绊地说。  
艾吉奥舔舔嘴唇，他一向擅长运用自己的优势，而画家的反应让他满意。他故意的，当然，谁让这个男人一直盯着自己呢，更别说逗弄一个外表英俊的画家是多么有趣。  
莱昂纳多把脸埋进速写本，留给艾吉奥一个红色的帽顶。  
他的得意没能持续多久，艾吉奥没想到长久保持一个动作会这么艰难，他的右脚开始发麻，双臂发酸，连带脊椎都在发出抗议。他不知道时间过去了多久，五分钟或者半小时都有可能，但这可是他第一次当模特，无论如何也不能半途而废。  
于是他开始小幅度挪动手臂，踮踮脚什么的。  
“嘿嘿，保持动作。”莱昂纳多举起铅笔大喊。  
“我以为这没有什么影响。”他小声抗议。

“你可以休息了。”  
他们同时松了一口气，如果莱昂纳多没有那么紧张就不会错过艾吉奥踉跄了一下的步伐。他撕下画纸，拿在手里看了最后一眼，在艾吉奥接过后开始收拾东西。他只有一支铅笔和速写本，他仔细地调整它们的位置，仿佛这是当下最重要的事。  
那是一张光影速写，艾吉奥对艺术知之甚少，但依旧能从上面看出莱昂纳多技术高超。坦白说一开始他只是想和这个金发碧眼的男人随便聊上几句，单纯因为对方外形俊美并且单身一人。但现在他想同他有更多的发展。  
“明天你还会过来吗。”他看着还在收拾东西的画家。  
“或许吧。”  
莱昂纳多终于收拾好了东西，他背上帆布包跳下桥栏冲艾吉奥挥手告别。艾吉奥还靠在桥栏边，没有动弹的意思，他的胳膊肘抵在桥栏上，微弯腰侧头冲画家微笑，身后是从蓝色过渡到橘色的灿烂天空，以及被阳光照射出灿烂金边的大团云朵。  
莱昂纳多发誓自己有一天会把这个画面付诸于笔下。

他打开工作室的后门，颜料的味道扑面而来。他在满地的颜料纸张和零碎东西里找了个空地把包扔进去，然后把自己扔到沙发里——这是肉眼可及处唯一能坐人的地方。通宵加上出门写生让他十分困倦，咖啡因也抵不过浓重的睡意，连带眼前的东西都变得扭曲变形，头疼一并袭来，他理应洗漱一下立刻去睡觉，至少也应该去没有颜料味道的二楼待着。但莱昂纳多一点也不想动，而他一向乐于遵从自己的内心。  
艾吉奥的脸又一次出现在脑海里，实际上他一直在想他，艾吉奥的一切都在自己脑海里挥之不去。他不是没有被搭讪过，客观上说——莱昂纳多下意识摸了摸鼻子——他知道自己在大众审美里属于英俊那一挂，更别提他还有金发碧眼，美男子的标配。因此类似的搭讪不算多也绝对称不上少有，往常他会让整件事结束在开始的阶段，或者在短时间里开始结束。于他而言，爱情的必要性远远比不上工作（不光是为了维持生活的那些），但是今天，艾吉奥让他的一直坚持的信条出现一条裂纹。  
他想起对方的声音和脸庞，想起他棕褐色、泛着琥珀光泽的眼睛，想起他嘴角淡粉色的伤疤，他无法不为之心动。  
莱昂纳多最终陷入沉甸甸的睡眠，梦中他站在阿诺河边，浪花轻柔地卷上赤裸的脚踝，他能看到泡沫在脚边堆叠出一圈细密的白色泡沫。四下无人，他向繁星夜幕伸出手，流云飘散，他始终固执而沉默地等待，直到一只雄鹰划过天际，他看着一尾轻盈的羽毛落入手心。  
2  
他睡到了第二天的清晨，初夏的阳光透过纱帘轻柔地照进来，随即并不轻柔地唤醒他。莱昂纳多挣扎着从沙发上爬起来，浑身上下的酸痛让他发出痛苦的低吟，颈椎的抗议更甚，他能听到转动脖子时软骨摩擦的咔哒声。  
手机掉进了沙发垫的缝隙，他花了一点时间找到它，接着又花了更多时间从杂物里找出电源线，当他终于打开手机，几条未读消息噼里啪啦地跳了出来，大多数是垃圾信息，夹杂着客户发来的催稿消息，他上下滑动屏幕，不甚在意，截稿日期在后天，而那幅画已经接近尾声。  
莱昂纳多把自己摔回沙发，帆布包正贴着他的面颊，他把包推到地上，然后伸了一个巨大的懒腰，决心把一整天的时间和精力都投入到绘画中。  
当他真正开始工作时（这通常发生在截稿日的前一晚），外界发生的一切于他而言都是空白。颜料和画笔是他唯一需要的食粮——或许要加上几块白面包。即使他已经受够了这幅肖像画，颜料和画布构成的世界依旧无比美妙。  
当他终于结束了工作，夕阳已经在他的工作室里拉出一条灿烂的光带。他不想再去看那张画，于是带着满手颜料坐进被阳光照射着的一小块区域，被颜料和画布填满的大脑终于能够开始思考别的事物。  
没有其他订单，他又难得的提前画完了委托。真要说起来还有很多能做的事:折腾新发明，完善脑中建筑的构思，观察自然甚至是去厨房烹饪一顿大餐。这一切都在他拟列的“截稿日后的必做清单”里，除了他现在最想做的那件事。

他拿起背包，随手带上门。  
他顺着昨天线路一路前行，一切都和昨天没什么变化，熙熙攘攘的游客，各色的皮肤眼睛头发，街边绘画的艺术家。  
他很快走到了昨天和艾吉奥相遇的地方，没有人在那，莱昂纳多在桥栏边站了一会，微妙的失落感开始滋长，他没理由觉得失落，委婉拒绝邀请的人是自己，在傍晚来到这里的人依旧是自己，但画家得承认情绪从来都不受理性控制。  
再等五分钟。或许我能找到新的灵感。  
他烦躁地想着，连带燃起一股莫名其妙的火气。他又花了两分钟向四周观望，游客没有什么好看的，景物也没有，除了阴沉下坠的天空——暴雨将至。他能闻到空气的潮湿气味，水汽湿润地舔着裸露在外的皮肤。他没有带伞，理智告诉他现在转身回家会是最好的选择，但他不想走，至少也要等到这五分钟结束。  
那种间歇性的，莫名其妙的固执在这时候开始作祟，他曾因为这种固执的脾气失去过一些订单，并且永远不打算做出改变。  
他掏出手机毫无目的地刷着网页，试图转移注意力。本地新闻、国际局势，还有谁的艺术品又被拍出了高价，杂乱的信息冲刷着他的大脑，海浪一样涌上又退下，留不下一点痕迹。  
他只在意一件事，他刻意不去想偏偏挥之不去的那件。  
莱昂纳多熄灭手机，转而抬起手腕盯着手表。  
“倒数一分钟。”这时候他又没那么生气了，他原本就不应该生气，于是连带着也不想再坚持那五分钟的承诺。  
在倒数二十五秒时他走进咖啡厅，悬挂的风铃随着开门的动作撞击出一串脆响，他又忍不住去猜测艾吉奥当时是不是听到了同样的声音。店里人不多，他找了个在角落的位置，能看到整个店面，也意味着他可以看到所有进门的顾客。  
“柠檬水和巧克力蛋糕。”莱昂纳多把包放到身后。  
坐下来后他才意识到这里充斥着浓郁的咖啡香气，这里是咖啡馆，再正常不过了，唯一不正常的人是他自己。他没法不去想艾吉奥那杯混着奶香味的咖啡，继而想起他沾着咖啡渍的嘴角，和上面粉白色的伤疤。  
“我真不该来这。”他一边喃喃自语一边打开速写本。  
雨在蛋糕上来没多久之后瓢泼而下。咖啡厅里多是躲雨的人，嘈杂而潮湿，他几乎能感觉到鼻腔里蓄满了雨水。今天不是个适合户外写生的日子，但在咖啡馆里也没什么不好，至少他们的蛋糕很美味，柠檬水也能续杯。他已经填满了速写本的一面纸，没有遇到那个人是个遗憾，但这不意味着他要空手而归。  
于是艾吉奥进门时看到的就是这样一副景象，画家正趴在桌上涂涂画画，手肘边有一块完整的小蛋糕和半杯柠檬水，灯光把他原本就蓬松的金发照出一圈毛茸茸的光。  
“可以拼个桌吗？”他在莱昂纳多的桌子前面站定，压下笑意发问。  
“抱歉，我在等人。”  
“那么希望你等的人是我。”  
莱昂纳多猛然抬起头，他终于意识到这个声音有哪里不对，他昨天才听过这个声音，来自一个英俊的年轻人，现在这个人正站在自己面前，笑意盈盈。  
“雨真大是吧，”他的穿着风格又和昨天完全不同，衬衫领带和休闲西服，像一个刚刚下班的年轻上班族，“介意我吃一点吗。”  
他拉开椅子坐到画家对面，态度自然到让莱昂纳多怀疑自己的记忆出现了偏差，或许昨天他们已经约好了今天晚上在这里见面，而艾吉奥只是因为下雨迟到了一小会。  
他没等莱昂纳多开口，拿起叉子切下一小块柔软的膏体。莱昂纳多瞪着他——不是生气那种——看着叉子托着一小块蛋糕，最后没入玫瑰色的嘴唇里。他刻意避开了叉子，几乎是用牙齿轻巧地叼走那块蛋糕。  
“味道不错。”他舔掉嘴唇上残留的残渣。  
“你可以，呃，我是说，你愿意的话可以多吃一点。”  
“那么作为蛋糕的回礼。”他笑着掏出手机，“我的联系方式可以吗，下次换我请你。”  
莱昂纳多意识到自己没有拒绝的余地，只是因为这个人是艾吉奥，上一次他差点错过了对方，但这次不会了。

第二天的早上他便收到了艾吉奥发来的消息，一句简单问候和出门转转的邀请，附带着他英俊外表差异巨大的颜文字。画家条件反射般表示自己需要画稿，在消息发出后他才意识到昨天已经结束了手头的最后一张稿件。  
“哦…我应该让他过来…”他对着屏幕喃喃自语，斟酌着怎么回信才不会让这个邀请过于突兀，新消息紧接着跳出来。  
“所以你有一家工作室!”  
“呃，是的。就在天主圣三桥旁边，菲拉格慕博物馆前面。”他上下翻了几遍消息记录，没看出来哪条消息透露了自己有一个工作室的信息，或许所有人都觉得艺术家应该有自己的工作室。这挺好的，艾吉奥比他主动的多，两个人里总要有一个主动的不是吗。  
“我能去看看吗，我的母亲一直想要一张风景画挂在床头。”  
“十点开门，欢迎你来选购。”  
他期待艾吉奥会在十点准时出现在自己的工作室门口，就像期待小王子的狐狸。然而直到下午三点他才等到对方。他愈发摸不准艾吉奥的行事作风，但这没什么，真要比起来他或许才是更令人难以理解的那个。  
艾吉奥贴心的带来了冰饮，现在他们正一边咬吸管一边在不大的画廊里来回打转。杯壁上满是冷凝出的水珠，莱昂纳多在艾吉奥第三次把水抹到衣服上时塞给他一张纸巾。  
“你在画廊里放了个电视?”他终于找到了自己最感兴趣的东西，一台黑屏的电视机，在油画里格格不入。仔细端详好一阵后艾吉奥屈起食指敲了敲屏幕——为了确认这到底是行为艺术的产物还是一台真实的，用来播放影像的电子产品。  
“电视不会影响我绘画，它顶多让我的画廊不那么像大众认知里画廊该有的样子。艾吉奥，我一向不因为外界的眼光行事。”莱昂纳多顺手按开了屏幕，然后看着艾吉奥似懂非懂的表情忍不住发笑。  
艾吉奥很快放弃了对电视的探究，转而继续欣赏挂在墙上的画作，莱昂纳多跟在他身后，顺带给他讲解那些漂亮画作背后的故事。艾吉奥对此兴趣缺缺，他似乎更注重画面的美感，以及莱昂纳多时不时蹦出来的，和画作没有任何联系的絮絮叨叨。莱昂纳多对此毫不在意，他立刻掉转话题方向，开始长篇大论地讲述自己在其他领域的探索。  
他们就着这种不伦不类的气氛在画作间挑挑选选。  
艾吉奥选到了要送给母亲的画作，一张小小的，画着亚平宁山脉的风景画。莱昂纳多曾以为那副画会在画廊里摆到下辈子。那不是一张多么讨喜的作品，大多人都会认为它的颜色过于灰暗了，但莱昂纳多不打算做出任何修改。看，还是有喜欢它的人的不是吗。  
“她会很喜欢的。”  
“希望如此，毕竟她在这里躺了有一段时间。”他取下那副油画递到艾吉奥手里，“现在帮我把她送去桌上。”  
只是艾吉奥没能继续在工作室逗留，接了一个电话后他就匆匆忙忙地同画家告别，甚至来不及把那幅刚刚包好的油画带走。  
“我发誓，莱昂，三天后我会来拿的。”他双手合十，情真意切，眼睛里泛着湿漉漉的光芒，像一只委委屈屈的大狗狗。  
3  
莱昂纳多同样发誓自己想到了很多，比如接下来的三天要怎么度过，又要和艾吉奥聊点什么，但唯独没想到接下来的三天里艾吉奥没有任何音讯。他发了几条消息过去，从一开始的委婉到最后直白发问，所有消息都石沉大海。如果说第一天没有回复还可以理解，直到第三天都没有任何回复已经足够让他恼火起来了。现代社会找到一个人的方式很多，但想和别人彻底了断同样很简单，你只需要放置那个人的消息不去理会就行，但即使他只是一时兴起，至少也应该回哪怕一条消息。  
艾吉奥的表情还在眼前，他又不那么肯定这个人真的会一走了之。莱昂纳多犹豫着是否要打个电话问问情况，又担心这个举动显得过于亲密。艾吉奥看起来是个随和并且外向的人，能和所有人都成为朋友，但他不确定对方是否乐意回应他人的打扰。毕竟他们相识至今不过几天，或许连朋友都称不上。  
他不是这样患得患失的人，但是艾吉奥让他变得感情用事。  
他最后一次上下滑动聊天窗口，几次退出进入后把手机扔进沙发。  
“随便吧。”  
他把自己也扔上沙发。  
4  
这是艾吉奥离开后第四天的下午一点多，他依旧没有等来艾吉奥。佛罗伦萨已经彻底迎来了夏天，太阳热烈到让人睁不开眼。莱昂纳多正在画廊里昏昏欲睡，深夜里前来拜访的缪斯让他再一次熬了个通宵，于是他只能在白天迎来姗姗来迟的睡眠。折射进画廊的阳光让他睡得并不安稳，但他依旧在混混沌沌中梦到了艾吉奥，准确地说，梦到了自己和艾吉奥。他们站在海边，阳光像是拢上了一层灰色的薄纱，天光朦胧，这让他无法判断时间。四周寂静无人，只能听到风吹过树叶和海浪温柔拍打沙滩的声音。佛罗伦萨的所有海滩都不会如此安静，它们永远挤满游客本地人，熙攘而喧嚣。  
艾吉奥率先转身走进一条小道，不会有哪条石板路直通沙滩，但当它自然地出现在了那里，还有什么能拒绝的呢。于是他紧跟上前，直到他们能够并肩而行。  
他理应认识佛罗伦萨的每一条道路，他在这里生活了二十余年，但偏偏不知道当下身处何方。没有人说话，艾吉奥似乎满足于这样安静的相处，于是他也打消了询问的想法。他们靠得很近，近到肩膀和小臂撞到一起也不是什么意外，他裸露的胳膊时不时蹭上对方衣服柔软的布料，没有人有躲开的意思。他沉浸于此， 直到一串熟悉的清脆声音响起。  
画家从梦中惊醒，响声来自他挂在门外的门铃，艾吉奥正推门进来，现实和梦境的交织让他有一瞬间的晃神。  
“欢迎光临，呃，我是说你的事情忙完了?”他慌慌张张地站起来，椅子被带出一声牙酸的摩擦声。平日里他从没这么冒失过，莱昂纳多希望艾吉奥没有注意到这点小噪音，更不要探究噪音背后的缘由。  
“抱歉一直没有回你的消息，手机出了点问题，我在的地方又根本买不到新手机。”  
他看起来有些憔悴，莱昂纳多猜测自己的脸色也没有比对方好到哪去，随后他意识到艾吉奥极有可能是刚忙完就来了画廊。这让他心底漾起一点雀跃，并且彻底冲走了他三天没收到消息的不满。他走上前给了对方一个拥抱，闻到艾吉奥身上的阳光味道，现在他就像一个热源，在空调房里散发着暖融融的热意。  
分开后他的的视线依旧没有离开过莱昂纳多，他一直盯着画家，直到把自己摔进另一张空闲的椅子里。坐下来后他显得更倦怠了，像一只懒洋洋的大猫，或是收翅小憩的鹰，在柔软的垫子里团成一团，只差发出舒服的呼咕噜。他的手随意地搭在扶手上，莱昂纳多顺着他的动作看去，随即注意到上面缠绕着白色绷带。  
“没你想的那么严重，”艾吉奥在他发问前开口，“这是保护，不是包扎。”  
莱昂纳多直觉他在骗自己，但艾吉奥的表情坦然而平静，他没法冲着那双真诚的棕色眼睛提出更多疑问。他只能叹口气，转身给他倒了杯水。  
“你到底去了什么地方，买不到手机，还需要用绷带做保护？”他盯着对方，在他仰头喝掉最后一滴水时移开了视线——艾吉奥的喉结因为吞咽而上下滚动，配上他英俊的脸庞和微卷的头发，亚当的苹果的最好诠释。  
“我的个人……消遣。放心，绝对合法。 ”莱昂纳多的潜台词很明显，但他依旧选择隐瞒这三天里自己究竟做了什么。他看起来渴坏了，在一口气喝光了所有水后还不忘舔掉唇边的水渍，但他依旧漏掉了一颗亮晶晶的水珠，正挂在那条伤疤上。  
莱昂纳多开始后悔给他倒水了。艺术家的本性让他无法抗拒美的吸引，更何况他偏爱人体的精妙绝伦。艾吉奥完完全全满足了他的喜好。  
他强迫自己不要去盯着对方，至少要在艾吉奥发现之前挪开视线。  
挂在画廊里的电视拯救了艺术家，一条新闻把他的注意力从艾吉的奥嘴唇上拉了回来。他们盯着屏幕，看到贫民窟的满地狼藉。  
一场枪战，以及发生在贫民窟的毒品交易。  
“希望这种事不要再发生。”  
“会消失的。”艾吉奥说这时候语气有些奇怪，像是有什么哽在他的喉咙里，让他的声音变得沉闷而压抑。莱昂纳多迅速地看了他一眼，被对方回以一个浅淡的微笑。  
新闻没有让他们消沉太久，艾吉奥很快转移了话题，他来拿上次留下的油画，以及想要一套自己的速写，不多不少的三十张，和初见时他用咖啡换来的那副画一样。莱昂纳多从未接过这种订单，短暂的犹豫后他意识到这意味着艾吉奥要经常同自己见面。啊，他当然会要求艾吉奥来画室，然后在工作室里按照自己的意愿站上那么一会。  
“乐意之至。”他倚上艾吉奥椅子上空着的扶手，“我们明天就可以开始。”  
5  
一通来自地方警局的电话打乱了他的计划，他们似乎总是被电话打扰。这让莱昂纳多不得不给新雇主发去一条改天再见的消息。  
警方极少会找他做模拟素描，监控摄像头已经足够好用了，因此收到苞菈的消息时他十分惊讶。黑帮火并，一场在贫民区的毒品交易升级为了枪战，有人逃了出去，更多的人或死或伤。监控在交易开始前就被破坏了，幸运的是有躲在暗处的流浪汉看到了他们，这就是为什么他被会喊来做几份模拟素描。  
“一个是本地黑帮，另一个我们还不清楚。”女警言简意赅地解释，她已经连续工作了几日，媒体、警局和民众都在不断向她施压，“无论如何不能这么下去了。”  
他与不同的目击证人交谈，画下一张张模拟画像，这不是他第一次做这个工作，一切都很正常，符合所有流程，直到他开始画第三个人的画像——所有关于他的描述都同他的雇主吻合，除了没人提起嘴唇上伤疤。 他看着那张神似奥迪托雷的素描，暗自希望是因为自己参杂了太多主观刻画在里面，并且希望得到一个否认的回答。  
“等我一会，”苞菈把桌上的画纸一张张叠好，“结束后我来找你。”  
于是他在警局里找了个空闲的长椅坐着，把脸埋进掌心，不想让任何人看到自己的表情。他知道自己看起来会有多奇怪，他遇到了一个有着极大可能会成为自己男朋友的人，他们相处的很好，然后在他们认识第五天时他发现当地的黑手党干部和这个人有着同一张脸，而自己就是画出这张模拟画像的人。这太戏剧化了，如果他们更熟悉一些，如果艾吉奥没有突然消失三天，如果他的手上没有绑上绷带，如果没有这些巧合他大可以把这当成一个玩笑告诉他。  
“莱昂纳多！”他终于等到女警，她看起来很高兴，这让莱昂纳多的心骤然下坠。  
“他们都说你画的很像，你帮了我们一个大忙。”苞菈给了他一个拥抱，“有什么我能为你做的吗”  
“没有。”他沉默了一会，最终下定决心，“有进展的话可以告诉我吗。”  
她奇怪地看了一眼画家，他是那种最不愿和这些事扯上关系的人，但莱昂纳多这么说了她也没有拒绝的道理，毕竟这次他帮了一个大忙。  
“只要是我能够告诉你的。”  
他不知道自己为什么要继续关注这件事，往常他会离这些麻烦越远越好，或许他是想要一个证明，艾吉奥只是艾吉奥，只是一个普通人。  
“让他们送你回去，免得你被人看到。”  
“没关系，我还有其他事情。”  
他看了看手表，下午五点，他没有更多精力去绘画了，但还可以请自己的雇主出来吃一顿饭。他不会告诉对方今天发生了什么，只是他需要立刻见到艾吉奥。  
6  
自此之后他们的见面次数理所应当地频繁起来，艾吉奥不像是一个普通意义上的上班族，但也不是一个游手好闲的人。但无论如何他看起来是个彻头彻尾的普通人，即使他极少谈论自己的事。工作日时他会出现在莱昂纳多的工作室，撞上休息日则会约画家出门写生。他的来访没有丝毫规律，多则一天两三次，有时也会突然消失一两天。莱昂纳多为此悄悄推掉了这之后的所有委托——为了不错过艾吉奥的任何一次来访。  
艾吉奥不是一个好模特，但他的漂亮脸蛋和肌肉弥补了这点小缺憾。现在他正歪歪斜斜地靠着画架摆弄手机，这是他最新找到的可以长时间保持的姿势，莱昂纳多对此不置可否。他当然能默写，但这无疑失去了绘画意义。  
“哦莱昂，这太累了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，顺带着悄悄转动脚踝。他已经熟悉了画家的作画习惯，只要你能坚持过前十分钟就挨过了最难熬的阶段，接下来的小幅度活动都在允许范围内。  
“我已经给你画了快十张画，”莱昂纳多笑着摇头，“结果你还是没有习惯。”  
“我想我这辈子都不会习惯保持一个动作二十分钟以上的。”  
“好了好了，还有五分钟你就可以自由活动了。”  
他把脑袋埋回速写本里，一时间没有人说话，艾吉奥似乎又沉浸在了手机里的世界，整个工作室只有画笔在纸上摩擦的沙沙声。沉默一直持续到画架画完手头的东西，艾吉奥的注意力比他爱来要敏锐的多，具体表现在莱昂纳多刚放下画笔他就直起身子伸了一个巨大的懒腰。  
“哦，我在玩手机时也这么迷人吗？”他从画纸的正上方探过头，于是他们的头顶刚好抵在了一起，这个动作足够亲密了，艾吉奥又嫌不够似的蹭了几下，像一只毛茸茸的小兽蹭着主人撒娇，直到他们的头发都变成乱糟糟的一团。  
“嘿，嘿。”他笑着把画塞进对方怀里。  
他已经记不清这是他们认识的第多少天了，艾吉奥还没有习惯在当模特时保持不动，但他已经习惯了对方愈加亲密的肢体接触。  
7  
佛罗伦萨小到一天就可以逛完，所以和熟人偶遇也不是那么令人意外。莱昂多纳正在花店为工作室补充鲜花，他刚刚选好了一束含苞的百合和小雏菊，与他新挂上的油画十分相配。艾吉奥正巧在他付钱时推门进来，感谢上帝，他的的身边没有其他人，任何第三个人在现场他都会感到无比尴尬。虽然他勉勉强强抱着两束花的样子已经足够好笑了。  
“你来买花？”莱昂纳多从花束的缝隙里勉强探出头。  
“替我母亲来买点玫瑰。”艾吉奥学着画家的样子把脸凑近花束，“帮个忙？然后你可以坐我的车回去。”  
最终还是店员为艾吉奥选了一束红玫瑰，鲜红欲滴，莱昂纳多又买了两个新花瓶，现在他们的花在后座亲亲密密地挨在一起，车内满是百合和玫瑰的味道。  
“我记得你的画廊里从没有摆过花。”  
“一时兴起，路过花店时我发现她们很配我新换上的油画。”  
“看起来你的心情不错。”他又开始微笑，他笑起来时全然是个大男孩的模样，和所有意大利的男孩一样，多情而英俊。  
“一个私人问题。”莱昂纳多在红灯时凑过去看他，浓郁的花香快把他熏晕了，要不然他怎么会离艾吉奥这么近呢。  
“单身。”  
“我只是想问你的年龄。”他倒回座椅，从胸膛里爆发出一阵大笑，直到安全带勒的他肩膀发痛，艾吉奥总是能给他意料之外的惊喜。  
“26，你呢？”他没理解莱昂纳多突如其来的大笑，只是侧头瞄了一眼画家。  
“30。”  
“说真的，莱昂，你看起来比我还小。”  
花店画廊不远，前后不过十分钟的车程，艾吉奥帮他把花抱进画廊放好，接下来就没他什么事了。艺术不是他擅长的领域，但是画家修剪百合的模样称得上赏心悦目，于是他决定留下来接受“艺术熏陶”。莱昂纳多持剪刀的样子和拿着画笔没什么区别，花瓶是他的新画布，花枝则是他逐渐绽放开的斑斓画面。  
“好了，结束了。”莱昂纳多把散落的枝条扔进垃圾桶，“你的母亲应该等急了。”  
“不送我上车吗？”  
“我真怀疑你有什么阴谋。”他跟着艾吉奥走出画廊，又在车前站定。他直觉对方有什么话要对自己说。  
“这段时间我会很忙，大约一周时间。”  
“只要你还记得回我消息就好。”  
“我会的。”  
他们一直心照不宣地回避这个话题，莱昂纳多从不过问艾吉奥时不时失联的原因，艾吉奥也从不提起。谁都有自己的秘密，他相信艾吉奥会在未来同自己全盘托出。  
“还有记得去桌上看看。”他猛然凑上前，在画家的脸颊落下一吻，“我给你留了一支玫瑰。”  
7  
苞菈难得约他出来吃饭，谁都看得出来女警熬了夜，眼下的黑眼圈浓重到粉底液都遮盖不住。现在他们在灯光昏黄的小餐馆里有一搭没一搭地吃着沙拉和面包。  
“我们差一点就能抓到他了，子弹甚至擦破了他的胳膊!”女警喋喋不休，黑手党的事几乎让她不眠不休，翻遍整个意大利也找不出和她一样敬业的人。  
莱昂纳多没有说话，他沉默地戳着沙拉里的小番茄，仿佛这是当下最重要的事情。艾吉奥确实一周没有出现，落在脸颊的吻和那枝玫瑰都意味深长，他没敢继续追问，连带着发去的消息也只是不咸不淡的问候。  
明天是艾吉奥要来的日子，而他害怕看到一个左臂受伤的艾吉奥。   
8  
艾吉奥没有带来好消息，他贴着纱布和绷带来到画廊，这次是右侧颧骨和左边小臂。莱昂纳多看着那抹惊心触目的白色，心跳骤然加快。  
“或许我这段时间都没法用右臂摆造型了。”艾吉奥没发现画家有什么不对劲，甚至向他展示自己小臂上的绷带，“要小半个月才能好，你可以画个断臂的维纳斯。”  
他毫不在意，甩着没受伤的胳膊在画廊里打转。苞拉的话又一次在耳边响起，黑手党出现在电影里时是令人向往的，谁都爱艾尔·帕西诺的脸，但当他是你认识的人时这又不一样了。  
“你这次又做了什么？”  
“骑车摔了一跤。”  
“我真的要怀疑你是不是在做什么危险的事”他叹了口气，“你看起来不像一个会摔跤的人。”  
“莱昂——”他黏糊糊地拉长嗓音，撒娇意味满到溢出，“如果我是特工你还会给我画速写吗？”  
“只要你是我的雇主。现在站到前面，让我给你画幅画。”  
他没办法生艾吉奥地气，即使越来越多的巧合证明他和黑手党有着千丝万缕的关系。他唯一能做的只有顺其自然。艾吉奥像一块磁铁吸引着他，而他无法拒绝，哪怕艾吉奥的背后有可能是他无法接受的深渊。他第一次感受到感情能够浓烈到如此地步，又有多么让人欲罢不能。  
9  
这是他们认识的第二个月，艾吉奥在中午来到了画廊，顺带打包了双人份的午餐，披萨、蔬菜沙拉以及餐包，这不是一份多么搭配得当的午餐，但他们都很满意。艾吉奥把东西放到摆着半成品雕塑的木桌上，披萨拉到自己这边，又把蔬菜沙拉和餐包推到靠近莱昂纳多的方向。这让画廊看起来更不像画廊了，闻起来也不像——浓郁的奶酪味塞满了整个空间。但现在正值午餐时间，没有顾客，莱昂纳多也从不在意自己的画廊是不是符合大多数人的预期，他不靠这个画廊生活，也不是一个多么符合大众印象的画家。  
莱昂纳多在对着一堆水果写生，水果旁边摆着一个半成品雕塑。显而易见，画家丢下了那块石料，然后投身进了植物的怀抱。  
“怎么突然开始画水果了，我以为你会把那个雕塑完成。”艾吉奥站到画家身后看他对着一堆水果涂涂画画。他还咬着块披萨，这让他的吐字变得模糊不清。他依旧看不懂莱昂纳多那些精妙的技法，也搞不懂画家喜欢半途丢下手里的事物忙别的事的习惯。  
他知道艺术家多多少少都有些小怪癖，但是莱昂纳多三心二意的程度之深着实让他难以理解，当然他的天才之处也正体现在这里——他还能接到源源不断的单子，甚至偶尔还会有人请画家——这时候他该被称为建筑师了——设计自己的住所。  
“啊，我已经看到了它完成的模样，接着我突然想重温学生时代的回忆。”画家拿着画笔得意洋洋地在空中画圈，他的写生显然还未完成，但此时他的兴趣又不在这上面上了。  
莱昂纳多伸手把面包放进沙拉盒子，然后一并端来放到膝盖上。  
“说真的莱昂纳多，”艾吉奥盯着他慢条斯理咬着菜叶的模样，“你还有什么不会的吗?”  
“除了我会的一切。”莱昂纳多心不在焉，这不是炫耀，只是单纯的陈述事实。他从不称自己是天才——他的雇主们乐意这样称呼他——但他确实没在什么地方遇到过难题。  
“你几乎精通所有事。”  
艾吉奥在他身边兜兜转转，摸摸索索，欲言又止。莱昂纳多最终放弃了绘画，他把手里的画笔扔到一边，转头对上艾吉奥的眼睛。  
“所以你到底在想什么?”  
“一个吻。”他说。  
“什么?”莱昂纳多猛然抬头盯着对方，艾吉奥站在他的椅子边，这让他不得不仰起头才能对上对方的眼睛。  
那双焦糖色的眼睛，他能在那双眼睛里看到自己的模样。  
“一个吻。”艾吉奥又重复了一遍，低下头亲吻上莱昂纳多的嘴唇。  
惊讶甚至比惊喜更大，他感受到一个柔软的重物压上嘴唇，艾吉奥的脸在面前放大到模糊，鼻息温热的扑上皮肤。一切都太过突然，莱昂纳多甚至怀疑自己依旧处于梦中，那个河边漫步的梦，或许他从未醒来。他一度以为自己才会是先踏出第一步的人。而现实给他的惊喜要大得多——艾吉奥给了他一个吻。  
“希望我没有会错意。”艾吉奥直起身，笑着耸耸肩，“还记得一个月前的那个吻吗，我想我等不下去了。”  
好吧，这确实是莱昂纳多想过的画面，只是这句话应该从自己口中蹦出来才对。这很浪漫，这太浪漫了，比他想过的所有场景都要浪漫。他能听到那句话在自己大脑里回响的声音，轰轰隆隆，像在夏夜炸开的一声惊雷，震得他眩晕不已。  
“我爱你。”莱昂纳多换了个更情深意切的说法，然后他听到自己声音，干涩低哑，磕磕绊绊，完全不像一个刚刚接吻过的人。  
所以他把那句话说出来了，不是在梦里，也不是对着空无一人的画廊自言自语，而是真真切切地对着艾吉奥说出来了。他开始觉得自己身处于骄阳之下，而不是开着空调的舒适室内。体温从脸颊开始升高，接着是耳垂和后颈，很快他发现自己浑身上下都在发热，呼吸声从未这么强烈，还有心跳，他迄今为止的人生里有过如此剧烈的心跳吗，一刻不停地捶着胸膛，每一下都擂出轰然巨响。  
“莱昂，嘿，冷静。”艾吉奥把他按在椅子上，他下意识去抓对方的衣领。他需要一个吻，刚刚的接触过于浅尝辄止，他需要更多的唇齿相接。  
艾吉奥还记得工作室的要锁上画廊的大门，顺带挂上了那张写着close的小牌子。  
他们跌跌撞撞地一起倒在床上——这是床还是一个放平的沙发。但是管他的，现在就是只有一张桌子他们也能在上面滚成一团。  
画家蓬松的金发蹭在他鼻子前，混着一点蜂蜜洗发水的香味。艾吉奥忍不住去搂他脖子，然后把脸埋了进去。他想这么做很久了，莱昂纳多像一只姜黄色的猫，任谁都想抱着他揉上一揉。  
“感谢T恤。”他嘟嘟囔囔，把莱昂纳多的衣服掀到胸口，凑上前舔吻画家的乳头和锁骨。  
他们终于扒掉了对方身上的最后一件衣服，黏糊糊热烘烘地抱在一起，空调的冷风吹到皮肤上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。莱昂纳多的手指在他的腰侧滑动，画家的手指带着常年绘画磨出的薄茧，每一次都能带起战栗的快感。他颤抖着等待那那双手滑到自己下身，又不得章法地在他手掌上磨蹭。  
“我没做过这些。”他抬起头，在画家耳边细微地呜咽。  
“你是第一次？”莱昂纳多停下动作，他正撑在艾吉奥上面，这个动作能把他整个人拢住。这时候他才真正意识到他们之间有四年的差距，艾吉奥，他有很多还未接触过的东西，而他能带他领略这一切，这个想法让他升起一种隐秘的快乐。  
“和同性是第一次。”年轻人挠了挠潮红的脸颊，毫不在意地开口，“所以快点，我想你进入我。”  
莱昂纳多俯下身亲吻他。  
这比之前的那个吻好多了，他模模糊糊地想，唇齿交缠的触感比想象中还要美妙，他能尝到一股极淡的酸甜味，像葡萄的汁水滴在舌尖。  
“你在来之前吃了葡萄吗?”他没头没脑地蹦出一句话，然后把阴茎塞入那个一张一合的小孔。年轻人终于能吐出一直压在胸膛里的绵长喘息，这感觉太好了，比他做过的任何一次都要美妙。  
他们真不该在白天做爱，以至于所有细节都能看得一清二楚。艾吉奥布满汗水的皮肤，饱满的胸脯，以及充满力量的大腿。他已经描绘这具身体太多次了，以至于艾吉奥所有的地方都符合自己的想象。  
低下头就能看到艾吉奥挺立的阴茎，硬邦邦地抵在小腹上。而他正埋在年轻人体内，看着那个紧致的小洞一口口把自己的阴茎吞下去。艾吉奥开始呻吟，脸上泛起漂亮的潮红。  
“这比我想的还……”  
“困难。”  
“美妙。”  
艾吉奥冲他笑了一下，笑容像在蜂蜜里浸了一整天，他棕色的眼睛里泛出同样甜蜜的光，透着湿润的水汽，连带眼角都是鲜艳的红。他呻吟地愈发大声，最后几近尖叫。莱昂纳多在他身体里，他能光靠这个想法高潮。  
他们折腾了很久，直到两个人筋疲力尽地倒回床上，艾吉奥的头绳在一开始就被蹭掉在地上，现在他正顶着毛茸茸的头发和一身的精液与汗水在床单上磨蹭。  
“好了，亲爱的，先睡一会。”年轻人毫不在意自己一塌糊涂的下半身，随手把谁的衣服卷到腰上。  
当他们醒来已经是傍晚，莱昂纳多推着艾吉奥进了工作室狭小的浴室。两个大男人足够塞满整个空间了，如果不是艾吉奥跪在地上又口了他一发他们的动作会快上很多。

他推开浴室的大门，艾吉奥正在擦头发，他没穿上衣，如果说在床上时他还略显青涩，现在他已经可以肆无忌惮地展示着自己身上的吻痕。  
“你想出门走走吗，呼吸一下新鲜空气什么的。”  
说实话这个提议有一点试探的味道，佛罗伦萨不大，他的工作室在市中心，送艾吉奥回家也显得理所当然。他想知道艾吉奥住在哪里——在他试探性问过一次接着被巧妙回避后他意识到艾吉奥在有意识隐藏自己的个人信息。  
这没什么，许多人都选择隐藏自己的个人信息，但是看在上帝的份上，他们已经认识了快一个月，刚刚上过床，而艾吉奥已经把他的作息时间都摸地一清二楚，更别说他住在哪——画廊，当然是画廊，他在市郊有栋小房子，但那里几乎只是个仓库。在这样的前提下，他对艾吉奥的了解依旧只是一个名字，这让画家时常觉得自己和对方处在一种微妙的不平等关系里。  
“……你不需要收拾东西什么的?”艾吉奥毫不在意，他披散着头发在卧室里翻翻找找，莱昂纳多看到他肩头一点红色的吻痕，他知道自己身上也有，或许他要给自己找一件衬衫来遮挡那些痕迹。  
“不用，还有你到底在找什么？”  
“你毁了我的T恤。”他直起身，双手叉腰，理直气壮，“找件新衣服。”

夜景很好，夜风也很好，除了艾吉奥从他的静物里捞了一个苹果在啃。咔嚓咔嚓，像一只大型仓鼠。咔嚓咔嚓，莱昂纳多满脑子都是对方啃苹果的声音，一路上他都在啃那个苹果，他到底多大了，艾吉奥有时表现的像一个大龄儿童，但你看着他的眼睛时又会觉得他远不止外貌看起来那么年轻。  
“我家在那边。”他停下脚步，指着马路对面的公寓，“3楼，05号。”  
莱昂纳多楞楞地盯着他，这比想象中简单多了。  
“你要进去坐坐吗？”  
“除非你想再做一次。”他意有所指，带着一点年长者的优越感。  
“留到下次，”艾吉奥侧头去亲吻他的嘴唇，“你还能教我点新花样。”  
10  
在这之后他们又恢复了平时的相处模式，这不像是情侣该有的热恋期——除了亲吻和拥抱，还有社交软件上的调情。艾吉奥从不在画廊过夜，他也从未提出去对方的公寓待上一晚。莱昂纳多甚至怀疑他们根本没上过床，一切只是他在半梦半醒间的幻想，但那些浸满了柔情的亲吻又无时无刻不提醒着他，这一切都真实到不能再真实。  
如果莱昂纳多只是想有一段浅尝辄止的关系，那么谁都可以。但是该死的，艾吉奥，他是唯一一个让自己想与之共度一生的人。从他们第一次见面时他就该确定的，他的棕色头发和琥珀色眼睛，还有嘴角的伤疤，以及动情时会泛起薄红的眼角。  
艾吉奥依旧像一团迷雾，只能看到表面，吹散一层后还有一层等着他去揭开，而他担心自己能否接收其中的真相。  
他们就这样不咸不淡地过了半个月，速写已经积攒了薄薄的一沓，被莱昂纳多妥帖地放在桌上，和周边乱糟糟的杂物格格不入。艾吉奥说自己已经买好了一个收纳册可以过来，唯一的问题是他在出门前总是会忘掉这件事。  
“下次记得让我提醒你。”  
“莱昂——”艾吉奥结束了对莱昂纳多未完成画作的研究，拖着长长的尾音转到画家身后，把胳膊肘抵上他的肩膀，整个人半挂在画家身上，像一只毛茸茸的大型犬，黏糊糊暖烘烘地贴着他。  
“如果我记得就不会忘掉收纳册了。”  
这样一个人，会给他的画廊来带玫瑰和百合，会冲他毛茸茸地撒娇，也会缠着他要一个黏糊糊地亲吻，就像任何一个普通人。他真的会是黑手党的一员吗，莱昂纳多闭上眼，抬起头接受落下来的亲吻。  
11  
”我以为他会杀了我，但是他向我比了一个噤声的手势。他离我很近，所以我看到了他的嘴唇上有一条伤疤”  
“我想他是一个好人。”  
“一条伤疤？”  
“是的，这个位置。”  
他熟悉自己笔下的人，加上那条伤疤后他再也找不到任何理由说服自己。上面的人只能是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，他的现任男友，他深爱的那个人。  
艾吉奥发来了新消息，看上去他路过了画廊，在发现莱昂纳多不在里面之后他发来了晚饭邀请。  
莱昂纳多心情复杂，但他最终还是答应了下来。  
——七点，我们初次见面的地方。  
——我会准时的。  
莱昂纳多看着聊天记录，思绪一团乱麻。  
实际上他提早很久。他需要一个人冷静一下。他必须直面自己黑帮扯上了关系的事实，除非艾吉奥有一个和自己长得一模一样的孪生兄弟。他想了很多，是否要告诉苞拉他们一直找的人就在自己身边，或者告诉艾吉奥他知道了什么。无论哪一项他都不愿意面对，从一开始他就不应该答应苞拉，如果他没有去警局一切都不会发生。他宁愿自己一直被蒙在鼓里，如果结局不能拒绝，至少他还会拥有一段毫无顾虑的甜蜜时光。  
“等了多久？”艾吉奥像上次一样，站在他的面前，他甚至穿着他们第二次见面时的衣服，仿佛时间还在一切都没发生的时候。  
“刚到没多久。”他抬起头，”要吃点什么？”  
“咖啡，还有餐包。”  
晚饭结束后艾吉奥又一次告诉他自己要忙上几天，莱昂纳多已经习惯了他时不时的失联，至少他知道提前说出来了不是吗。他还是没有问艾吉奥每次失联都在忙些什么，这是横隔在他们之间的鸿沟，艾吉奥不会告诉他真相，而他也不愿面对一个欺骗自己的男朋友，他只能小心翼翼地维持着平衡，看着水面上薄冰的痕迹一点点扩大。  
他祈祷一切能晚些到来。  
12  
这是艾吉奥消失的第五天，那叠速写已经积了一层薄薄的灰尘。莱昂纳多没有去动它，即使他不愿深究自己的想法也必须承认，这些画已经成为了他的寄托。似乎只要他去不主动改变什么，他和艾吉奥之间的关系就可以一直维持下去。他清楚里面有多少张画像，二十八张，每一张他都烂熟于心。他熟悉艾吉奥的所有表请和动作，知道他喜欢无意识地转动左手手腕，也喜欢在速写结束后轻磕一下右脚脚尖。  
他忍不住拿起手机，他们的聊天记录停留在五天前的十一点二十三分，他们互道了晚安。一切都让他愈发焦躁不安，在绕着画架打转几次后之后莱昂纳多发了条简讯过去。  
——明天你会来吗。  
意料之中的没有任何回复，他把脸埋进床里，床单已经换过几次了，但他依旧觉得上面还残留着艾吉奥的味道。  
第二天的清早——上午，莱昂纳多被敲门声叫醒时才发现自己又一次错过了早饭时间，鉴于他昨天略过了晚饭，饥肠辘辘，再符合不过了。  
艾吉奥，还能是谁，没人会在画廊没开门的时候疯狂按门铃。叮叮当当叮叮当当，他的大脑在轰鸣，搅得人头晕目眩。  
“艾吉奥我知道是你，等一等。”  
他给艾吉奥开了门，然后重新倒回床上。艾吉奥见他没有起床的意思，于是有样学样地踢掉鞋子爬上床。莱昂纳多默认了他的动作，两个大男人把那张小床床挤得满满当当。  
越来越多的证据表明艾吉奥就是黑帮干部，他没来的日子总和苞拉提起的黑帮活动时间吻合，莱昂纳多不认为艾吉奥会是那样的人。他无法想象那样一双手会接过毒品和钱袋，会举枪杀死一个活生生的生命。尤其是现在她他正躺在自己身边，他能感受到对方有力的心跳，这样一个人，有着雄鹰的眼神，拥有这样眼神的人怎么会犯下那些勾当。  
艾吉奥就躺在他身边，他忍不住侧过身拥抱他。年轻人很暖和，他一直都很温暖，莱昂纳多摸到他的后颈，换来对方小动物一般的呼噜声。  
“如果每次失踪回来都带着伤，我就要怀疑你是什么危险人物了。”他没头没脑地开口，他太困了，大脑像是变成了一团粘稠的浆糊。  
“一个黑手党成员怎么样？”他把头往莱昂纳多的颈窝里磨蹭。  
“我几乎要相信了。”他长叹出一口气，随便什么都好，他只想在这时候抱着艾吉奥再睡上一会，最好能一直这么睡下去，不用考虑怀里的人有什么身份，只是他深爱的那个人，只是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。  
14  
艾吉奥又一次失联了很久，他已经习惯了，找不到艾吉奥的时候能做的只有等待。但他不想以后的日子和现在一样，当他再次见到艾吉奥，他们需要好好谈谈。欺骗也好，他需要一个明确的答复。只是他在等到艾吉奥之前接到了警局的来电。困扰他们许久黑帮团伙已经被剿灭，皆大欢喜，没有比这更让人高兴的了。  
或许他是唯一一个惊慌失措的人，他忍不住有没有一个叫艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的人，得到一个莫名其妙的气音。  
“放轻松，”女警官说，“现在可没法招待你。”  
这个回答模棱两可，他想冲到警局看看到底有没有这号人。理智总算控制住了感情。他想给艾吉奥去个电话，但如果他不是，要怎么解释这个莫名其妙的电话。  
等等，如果他不是。  
他想起和艾吉奥接吻的触感，心脏开始狂跳。  
他拨通电话，漫长的忙音，他在听到语音信箱的提示之前挂掉了电话。他不想发个消息，他想立刻知道艾吉奥的身份，想知道他们之间是否有一堵无法打破的墙。  
他打了第二通电话过去，忙音  
“莱昂。”声音从听筒和门口同时传来。  
他愕然看过去，看到倚着门框的艾吉奥。  
“我知道你在想什么，”他笑着，表情温柔，“苞拉在你第一次去警局画像后就告诉我了。”  
“什么？”  
“真抱歉现在才能告诉你。”他走上前，和之前无数次一样拥抱住他，“这就是我的工作，一个冒牌黑手党，一个警局卧底。”  
“现在你可以放心了，我亲爱的。”

P.s.  
“嘿，莱昂！这里只有二十八张速写！”  
“算上警局的那两张，刚好三十张。”  
“你故意的。”  
“我承认。”


End file.
